A Sticky Situation
by PardonTheIntrusion
Summary: What seemed like a little night of fun between the bombshell blonde Amelia Jones and perfect student Alice Kirkland has turned into a night of pure terror and horror (ONE SHOT)


Amelia fumbled in her seat as she watched special someone who just happened to sit diagonal wise from her in the classroom. The girl held a blonde crown that parted into two low pigtails that drooped over a navy blue blazer with the logo of the school stitched finely into the thick fabric. The girl flaunted proudly with awards and golden grades that were the definition of perfect. She had a million hearts on the tip of her fingers from both men to females it was like she was the queen and others were her followers that obeyed every little thing she directed them. However, the only heart she ever wanted was Amelia's and she successfully tamed that.

The American girl closely eyed the other who snuck glances, teased, and made the other swore their heart skipped a few beats. She was failing this class and she just couldn't pay attention. Alice was surely going to learn later.

For the rest of the day, Alice knew what she was diving into as every class she passed by were just steps closer into the labyrinth she would fall into. The girl finally huffed in relief as she collapsed on her dorm bed she shared with Amelia that still displayed a wrinkled duvet which was lying under her. She relaxed back blindly, gazing at the hazy ceiling that swirled with colors as her spectacles sat on the nightstand. When she was just drifting off for a quick nap, a familiar figure appeared right before her brush green eyes. The girl had blonde barrel curls all arranged in a bob that bounced as she pinned the other with a pair of blue eyes that matched the spring evening. Those eyes danced with joy and candor at times however this time it peered back in almost a glare, or a hiss.

"Don't tease me Alice." She spoke in a firm voice that was almost a growl. The pigtailed girl merely squeaked in surprise and gazed at the other whom only begun their fun. Amelia gave a sweet yet toxic kiss as Alice couldn't help herself but nip more at it. Her tied hair became free from the elastics and her once clothed shoulders were now exposed to the chilled air that made traces of goosebumps chill up her spine. The girl across from her pressed light kisses into her porcelain pale skin while brushing her fingers around her breasts and stomach before they settled around her slim waist. She was a figure of a doll and absolutely stunning as Alice gazed st the other shyly.

Before they could make any more moves, a kiss pressed into Alice's cheek. "I'll be gentle like last time alright? Trust me." She shushed Alice's worries as she once sunk back against the soft beddings and observed the other stripping her skirt that went a little above her knees and slipped off the straps of her lacy bra.

The girl first licked at the nape of her neck then at the crook where she made a mark that made Alice bite her strawberry tinted lips. She had a mark and she was Amelia's. She belonged to her. Amelia moved lower with the ends of her blonde hair tickling the other's skin while she licked and teased at Alice's breasts which left her whine as she was the one being teased.

"Now you know what I have to put up with everyday." Amelia snarkly replied with a smirk plastered on her face that made Alice just want to slap it off.

"For god's sake just stop with the act and I won't tease you." Alice groaned and thankfully she had recieved her reward with punishment officially over. Amelia left butterfly kisses trailing from a breast and to her stomach until she reched a certain spot. She licked and nipped at the lips, flicking her tongue at it while the other had first let out the tiniest moans then practically called out.

Alice huffed heavily with lust glazed eyes, watching the other. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her well groom locks were now tangled with that same perspiration that layered her skin thinly. Meanwhile Amelia struggled for a bottle of lube that carelessly roamed in the nightstand drawer. After she had found the bottle or what seemed to be the lubricant, it was already too late.

She slicked her fingers in the liquid which became unusually sticky before massaging Alice's bits soothingly then sticking her pair of fingers in the other ever so slowly. Her carelessness unraveled into an unexpected disaster as her finggers were stuck together and stuck in Alice. She awkwardly budged and as she done so, the other complained.

"What the hell did you do?!" Alice panicked and sat up slowly, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she watched in horror. What was in Amelia's hand was a bottle of super glue.


End file.
